


the silence afterwards

by pikashook



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikashook/pseuds/pikashook
Summary: He's still struck by the quietness of the moment, he thinks Michelle is only a blur in the distance and eventually, she'll fade away, like everything else in the fire Mysterio left behind.





	the silence afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so i'm pretty excited and at the same time terrified ahahhahah

Opening his eyes wide open, the scent of the melted ground and burning plastic messes with his senses. Peter is breathless, looking around, all he sees is a giant fire dancing on top of cars, like metal corpses. He shivers a little, it reminds him of prom night, that particular one, when he tried to save the day. 

Then again, did he? He feels stupid and he has never been called stupid, maybe impulsive, yes, perhaps stubborn, but he knew better than that. He was taught better that that. The suit is warm against his skin, he gets rid of a damaged mask and the bruise on his cheek hits like a punch at the end of a fight. 

Peter cannot stay still but Beck is gone and he cannot seem to hear anything if not the smoke climbing the surface of the bridge. In the terrifying silence, with flames cracking, he hears footsteps. He has no doubt whatsoever. Well, almost none and the silhouette of the young Michelle Jones pierces through the blur of the catastrophe. 

« Michelle. » He exhales, although she cannot hear him, she is running. He has not seen her run before, not like that, not with such determination and eagerness fills his heart. One he did not have one second before that. It’s probably hers, after all, she has the very frightening capacity of making him feel things. Peter’s heart misses a beat, he strokes the thick material on his chest, having trouble getting air to his lungs. « Mj » he calls, his voice is a thin particle, it could float in the wind and never reach her. 

She shocks him, like electricity. Peter trembles, his voice too, stuck by the end of his throat. He spirals, she is near, she’s close, she’s here. He stumbles, she says: « You’re okay! » His arms already wrapped around her, Peter has locked her in, Michelle is light as a feather, or so he thinks. « I’m okay. » 

Now she’s sure as heavy as any human can be but he wouldn’t move for anything. He’s not sure but it is quite enough to repeat every word she is saying right now. Her hair smells like a candle that’s been blown too soon, brushing against his ear, he has never been so comfortable in such a miserable state. « What are you doing here?  
\- What? » She murmurs. « Do I have to wear a suit to be allowed to get to you?  
\- No. You don't. » Peter admits as their faces grow inches apart and meet without effort in what seems like a caress but really is a kiss, the most sincere of them all.


End file.
